


聚众吸嘎（番外）

by tonia



Category: Ome嘎, all嘎 - Fandom, 方嘎 - Fandom, 昱嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia/pseuds/tonia
Summary: 除了几个一起长大在北京奋斗的发小，其他人都不知道阿云嘎是O，这么多年他掩饰完美，却没想到被一起参加节目的几个年轻人发现了，然后所有的事情都开始脱离原本的轨迹……（没有这么正经，其实很沙雕）





	聚众吸嘎（番外）

社会发展到今天，Alpha和Omega算是熊猫性别了。

科技的进步让一些反婚反育的A和O甚至能靠抑制剂过一辈子。

受生理冲动影响最小的Beta理所当然统领着社会，他们闻不到信息素，也不受发情的A和O影响，而Omega的数量比Alpha还要少得多，每隔一段时间还会出现O已经“灭绝”的传言。

那些完美处理发情期和信息素的Alpha基本上是活跃在各个领域的顶尖人物，也许是因为受那么点基因的影响，他们会在某些专业里特别有天赋。

只是阿云嘎做梦也没想到，梅溪湖这么个屁大点儿的地方，竟然聚集了这么多刚分化甚至还未分化的年轻Alpha。

现在他就无比后悔出门前没给自己扎一针。

被方书剑一通求救电话召唤过来的时候，阿云嘎还没对自己平时完美地装成Beta有一丁点儿的后悔。

在推开对方房门的时候被熏地一个趔趄，男人终于理解小男孩为啥手足无措地跟他求救了。

估计小时候的生理课这小屁孩都打瞌睡去了。

他站在原地稳了稳呼吸，确认自己的信息素控制良好后，大步跨过去把摊在地上的年轻人给扒拉起来。

方书剑仿佛喝醉了一样又重又不配合，眼睛眯着缝儿发现了来人熟悉的身影，感觉什么东西在他身上摸来摸去，突然跟上了发条似的弹起来抓住阿云嘎的手腕把他惯到地上。

“哎握草！”原谅他真的不是有意说脏话，论谁被这么来一下都得抓狂。

男人试着转动手腕挣脱，忽然发现对方跟小动物一样在他耳边嗅来嗅去，立刻嚷嚷着叫他清醒一点。

“你干嘛呢方方，快给我撒手，我是嘎子哥啊！”

年轻人像是回过了神来，歪着脑袋努力辨别了一下，那双像是蒙着一层雾的眼睛终于有了点光彩：“……嘎子哥？嘎子哥！”配上红得不正常的脸色，阿云嘎真希望这小子只是感冒发烧了——在一个正宗Beta眼里A和O刚分化时的发情症状可不就跟发烧一样嘛。

阿云嘎憋地额头青筋都要出来了，努力忽视小年轻抵在他大腿上的凸起，维持一个稳重大哥的形象，低声安抚：“方书剑，你先起来，我要去给你买抑制剂，你要是不听话我就不管你了昂”。

谁知方书剑迷迷糊糊听完男人的话，忽然跟要吃奶的小孩一样猛地抱住他的腰身，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他胸口可劲儿拱：“你不要走！嘎子哥你不要走，我好难受……”

阿云嘎被压得气儿都要断了：“好好好~我不走，你先起来，行不行？”

他是真的在拿出十足的精神应付这个小Alpha，要不是有着多年控制信息素的经验，加上非常规律地注射抑制剂，男人估计他不小心散出的信息素能直接给这小男孩拐进人生第一场发情期。

趁着方书剑松了手，阿云嘎立刻翻身扒着床试图站起来。

被一个疯狂释放信息素的年轻Alpha压制着，对于一个Omega来说可不是一种愉快的经历。

谁知这个本应被分化症状搅得反应迟钝的小子灵活地贴着男人起身的动作，双手一合，腰跨一顶，直接给对方压在柔软的大床上了。

阿云嘎简直要怀疑这小崽子是故意的，现在那个危险的热源好死不死正抵在他的臀部，惊地他脑子里的中文处理系统直接宕机，手忙脚乱地要挣脱。

“……哥……你好香……我好喜欢……”

“………………”

男人实在是想不通自己占着身高和体重的优势，竟然还拧不过一个比他小十岁的兔崽子。

嘟囔着用蒙语骂了一句脏话，阿云嘎正推拒对方捆在他腰上的手转而伸向后面，直接握住了那个一直威胁着他屁股的东西。

他绝对不是屈服于Alpha的信息素威压了，不是！

一瞬间他感觉到紧贴自己的身体绷紧了，连耳边的呼吸都变得轻而急促，仿佛一只藏在草丛里正在捕食的幼兽。

男人开始破罐子破摔地揉捏手里的二两肉，带着点儿他自己总结出的技巧，只希望这小子快点儿完事放他回去。

小男孩舒服地哼哼，开始在他脖子上亲来亲去。

阿云嘎实在是尴尬地不知道说什么，耳尖泛红，皱眉躲避着，趁对方稍微离开了点儿立刻翻个身，认命地伸长了脖子给他啃，双手摸索着侍候这个刚分化的Alpha。

他在心里不停祈祷对方快点射，还要分出心思来抵挡那双乱摸的手，一个不留神被柔软的双唇给堵住了嘴巴。

“唔唔唔呜呜！”不准伸舌头！也不准咬！

方书剑凭借本能操着那双肉肉的手，只觉得他的嘎子哥特别好闻，只想再多一点，再深一点，即使潜意识知道对方是个Beta，还是忍不住想标记他，让他揣上崽，让他产点奶。

只能说刚分化的Alpha嗅觉确实灵敏。

阿云嘎的信息素是一种带着奶香的青草味，甜度会随着心情和身体状态发生变化。

而在这个荒唐又慌乱的时刻，他自己都没意识到一股微弱的奶香味和空气中涌动的薄荷味缠绕在一起，让伏在他身上辛勤耕耘的小Alpha激动地不行。

“哎哎哎！放、方方、方书剑你撒手！”无师自通的年轻人把手伸到男人内裤里的时候，阿云嘎吓得差点咬到舌头：“我这不是在帮你了嘛？你要是、要是、得寸进尺！你、你、我我”皱眉撇着嘴角”我”了半天都没有下文，本来是好心帮帮这个弟弟，现在还面临人身大危机，被发现是Omega倒是小事，这节目录制还没结束，万一真标记了他俩都得完蛋。

这都是什么事儿啊！

正当阿云嘎欲哭无泪的时候，在他身上热情动作的Alpha终于射在了他手里，来不及抽纸巾清理，男人手忙脚乱地抓住已经摸进他臀缝的手，修长的双腿下意识夹紧抵抗异物入侵，却由于姿势的原因看上去像是主动夹在方书剑腰上。

于是拎着一袋抑制剂的蔡程昱推开房门的时候看到的就是这幅场景。

“……………………”瞪圆双眼露出兔牙瞬间石化的阿云嘎。

“……………………”维持着递出抑制剂的姿势脸色阴沉的蔡程昱。

“……………………”还在吸阿云嘎锁骨双手使劲儿往他菊花去的方书剑。

沉默，是今天的梅溪湖。

背景音还是刚分化的Alpha带着情欲的粗重喘息声。

也就是这时候，阿云嘎才开始真情实感地发觉平时表现得有点傻气的蔡程昱其实是真的聪明。

对方在短暂地错愕后迅速做出反应，毫不留情地将一管抑制剂扎进方书剑后颈的腺体，把他软倒的身体拖到另一张床上，又摸出一管Omega抑制剂递给阿云嘎，整个过程没有一个多余的动作。

这绝对能成为阿云嘎三十年人生中最尴尬的时刻。

中文不好的蒙古族男人机智地选择默默给自己注射抑制剂，坚决不打破这让人窒息的诡异气氛。

直到走近卫生间洗手，整理凌乱的衣服，拉高衣领遮住乱七八糟的吻痕，阿云嘎都快要为自己淡定成熟的举动鼓掌了，即使他现在恨不得在地上开个洞钻进去。

但是逃避现实向来不是解决办法，更何况连他十年老同学都不知道的秘密已经被两个？也许还是一个，见面才两个多月的年轻人知道了。

“哥，你自己能回去吗？”

阿云嘎被突然出声的年轻人吓一跳，在原地踌躇半天，就是不敢看蔡程昱的眼睛。

对方走过来整理了一下男人的外套，轻声道：“我不会跟别人说的。”

“……谢谢。”想了半天，最后只憋出俩字。

阿云嘎对面前这个合作过的小Beta还是很有好感的，起码他不受信息素的影响……目前。

蔡程昱也不像是会因为手里有了他的把柄而提出什么过分要求的人……大概。

而离开梅溪湖后经常跟蔡程昱合作，直到某次男人发烧导致发情期提前，间接诱导了年轻人迟来的分化，那都是后话了。

虽然节目刚录制完的时候阿云嘎已经悄悄答应了跟方书剑交往，但是由于工作原因两人成了传说中的异地恋，他还在控制力最差的时候被金色男高音拐上了床。

好在方书剑知道后没有一哭二闹三上吊，但是在下一次见面的时候闹着要标记，男人头疼地哄了半天，最后双方各让一步，来了个临时标记，导致那些发小朋友一度要八卦他的A是谁，什么时候结婚，什么时候生宝宝，对阿云嘎来说真是烦不胜烦。

但是男人怎么也想不明白这俩小崽子什么时候达成了一致，竟然提出要3p。

哈喽？你俩有没有问过我这个成熟Omega的意见？

没有？那算了，我走。

最后理所当然被连哄带拽拖上了床，如此这般，有时候某个城市的某个酒店的某间大床房外，能隐约听到一个尾音打着转儿，声调撩人的男音：

“方方，你轻点儿………都，都肿地不一样大了…………哎呀蔡蔡~你干嘛啊……你俩都轻点儿………………”

于是每次阿云嘎被两个热烘烘的年轻肉体簇拥着醒来时，都觉得十分不真实，但是看到一左一右两个安静温柔的睡脸，又觉得心里好像被塞了一团棉花，软乎乎的。

但是当他走近浴室看着镜子里满身星星点点，外加肿地不一样大小的乳头时，还是没忍住朝床上哼哼唧唧摸索床铺的俩A崽子脸上丢枕头。

在被阿云嘎从床上拽下来后俩人还要为今天谁准备早餐争执一番，几次下来他都见怪不怪了，只要不产生肢体冲突，其他小学生吵架都好说。

不过那次梅溪湖录节目的三个月仍旧让众人怀念，一起认识的好几个年轻人都在后来分化成了Alpha，由于工作需要再相见的时候，阿云嘎总能闻到各种新奇的味道。

其实要较真的话，在有Omega的场合不管好自己的信息素是一种性骚扰。

但是阿云嘎没经历过类似的事情，也就毫无戒心，而且他仍然坚定地认为，其他人都没发现他是O。

所以当他被问到为什么脚踏两条船的时候，他带着一身薄荷橘子味回答：

“啊？”

因为每次发情期的时候方书剑和蔡程昱必定会有一个陪在他身边，有时候甚至两个都在，所以工作单位每次定量寄到他家的抑制剂都被晾在了一边，而这样一来即使他在公共场合控制地很好，其他A和O离他很近的时候还是会闻到跟他过夜的A的信息素。

这下梅溪湖这些A崽子都知道他是Omega了，还发现他同时跟方书剑和蔡程昱在交往。

于是大家一起拍完照后阿云嘎立刻叫上他们摸进一个没人的小房间进行“谈话”。

大意是，如你们所见，所闻，我是Omega，但是我那些Beta朋友都觉得我是B，我也不打算让他们知道我是O，所以，你们几个就别到处说，行吧？尤其是咱这一批36人，应该就你们是Alpha了吧？

几个年轻人面面相觑了几秒，黄子弘凡缓缓举起了手。

“昂你有什么想说的吗？”

“所以你还单身？他们只是你的炮友吗？”

阿云嘎发现对方说的每个字他都知道啥意思，但是两句话连一起他就不知道了。

在一阵哄笑声中，男人坐直了，眨巴着眼睛清了清嗓子：“说、说什么呢，这个是双向的，我们是有感情基础的，不是什么炮友……”

话音落下，便是一阵诡异地沉默。

正当阿云嘎觉得谈话可以结束的时候，看上去一直坐在他面前神游的蔡尧同学举起了手：“还没标记是不是说明我还有机会？”

“…………”这孩子在说什么呢？我怎么又听不懂了？

“那这样好了”张超把蔡尧举着的手扒拉下来：“嘎子哥我们不会跟其他人说的，不会让大家发现你的性别，但是有个条件，”

“昂~你说说看？”完全没意识到被道德绑架的成熟Omega。

“大家都在一个起点上，嘎子哥你在终点上，所以你得公平地在我们之中选择伴侣。”今天也在为自己的逻辑而自豪的超儿。

被六双眼睛紧盯着的阿云嘎歪着头，满脸疑惑地转着眼珠，觉得今天自己跟他们说话像在经历中文十级口语考试。

最后决定不懂装懂的男人敷衍地说好，然后率先离开了这个充满Alpha的小房间。

都是年轻人还不太会控制信息素，情绪焦躁或者紧张的时候还会无意识释放出来，被一群年轻气盛的Alpha包围着，饶是定力极好的阿云嘎也感到坐立难安。

于是就这么稀里糊涂地，阿云嘎还是会在每月一次的发情期跟方书剑或者蔡程昱滚床单，而梅溪湖这几个小A都在场的时候，男人总是能感觉到周围信息素浓度莫名很高，又闻不出谁的味儿，还不知道该提醒哪个不文明的小崽子。

而每次跟他俩做的时候，总是会先被扒光了一顿嗅，好像一只在确认自己的东西没有被其他人碰过的狗狗，让男人觉得烦人又好笑。

但是某次聚会过后阿云嘎光着屁股从散落着酒瓶和好几个小Alpha的地毯上爬起来的时候，他只能顶着一头乱毛无语地揉捏鼻梁…………

到底是怎么搅和成这样的？

好想逃避现实啊………………


End file.
